Just Kiss Me Please
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt is making cookies for the Warbler's reunion and Blaine really wants one. But when Kurt refuses to give him one Blaine refuses to kiss him. Will Kurt get fed up and give Blaine a cookie for a kiss? Pure fluff, and much better than the summary! One shot!


Untitled Cookie Fic

"Cookies?!" Blaine cries excitedly when he enters the house after work on a dreary Friday afternoon. Indeed the smell of nutmeg and chocolate fills the fairly large home with scents so sweet that they could bring a smile to the faces of the grumpiest of grumpy people.

"In here babe" his husband calls from the kitchen. Blaine removes his jacket and hands it on the rack behind the front door; he removes his shoes and scarf too before finally jogging his way down the hardwood hallway to the kitchen where he sees his beautiful husband slaving away on what he can only assume to be another batch of cookies.

"Hello beautiful" Blaine says to him as he gets closer to the man of his dreams before he wraps his arms around said man's waist and nuzzles his face into his soft chestnut hair. He inhales a deep breath surrounding himself in the scent of Kurt mixed with all the delicious flavours floating around in the air. It's intoxicating.

"Hi" Kurt giggles as he turns his head to press a kiss to Blaine's stubble-covered cheek, then to the corner of his mouth and finally his soft red lips. The instant feeling of 'home' that washes over both men as soon as their lips touch is comforting. Kurt turns a little more so he can press himself against Blaine's torso and wrap his arms around his husband. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt as well, letting his hands rest on the dip in his back right above his gorgeous ass.

"I missed you" Blaine coos lovingly as he presses tiny but sweet little pecks on Kurt's lips. He can taste Kurt's afternoon mint latte that lingers on Kurt's soft luscious lips that Blaine still after 16 years has not gotten enough of for his liking.

"Baby you were gone for 9 hours" Kurt teases affectionately as he rubs his hands up and down on Blaine's back. He presses his lips to Blaine's again quickly then he brings his lips to his lover's ear and whispers "But I missed you too", and with a quick tap on an unexpecting Blaine's ass he's off to get the glorious smelling cookies out of the oven.

"You're such a tease" Blaine groans suddenly feeling that his pants are two sizes too small. Kurt shoots him a wink and honestly, it's not helping problem because Kurt is unfairly sexy. Seriously it's unfair. People should give him awards for having the self control not to jump his husband's bones all the time. He decides to distract himself by eating one of Kurt's delicious cookies that he's set on a plate on the granite counter.

He walks over to the counter and inspects the cookies curiously. They have M&Ms in them that are all red and blue. The unexpected flash of those colors together brings back a lovely show of memories of being back at Dalton. The red and blue tie that made him feel dignified and prestigious on a daily basis for some of the best years of his life, and incredibly turned on when he remembered all the time's that they'd used to tie for things not so prestigious or dignified. He smiles at the memories of walking hand in hand down the hall with Kurt, the love of his life. His sweet little sixteen. His everything.

"Are these for the Warbler reunion tomorrow?" Blaine wonders as aloud as he reaches for one of the soft looking cookies. Just like lighting Kurt swats his hand from the plate just before he can get one of the marvellous looking cookies. He takes the plate and puts it on the highest shelf where they keep their plates. It's far out of Blaine's reach so he figures they should be safe from his hobbit husband's grabby hands.

"Hey I wanted one of those!" Blaine pouts immediately. He walks over to the cupboard and tries to reach the plate but he fails miserably; being hobbit sized isn't fun when you're husband is 6 ft. tall.

"I know you did baby but they're for the reunion tomorrow therefore you cannot have any until then" Kurt declares formidably. He giggles because Blaine is still pouting and he's adorable when he pouts. Kurt can't decide whether he looks more like a little puppy or a small child but either way it's adorable.

"But I'm you're husband, that entitles me to pre-reunion cookie tasting" Blaine tries to argue. His attempt is admirable but he's still no match for Kurt's stubbornness. With a quick glance Blaine can already tell he won't be winning the cookie induced battle and a sad pout returns to his lips.

"Sorry baby, but you'll just have to settle for a kiss" Kurt winks as he goes to lean in for a kiss. He's stopped by Blaine's hand flat against his chest and an evil smirk took place on Blaine's lips. "What?" Kurt asks worriedly. It's not like Blaine to refuse a kiss. In fact Kurt can't think of a time in the sixteen years they've been together that Blaine's ever refused to kiss him.

"You won't give me a cookie. So I'm not going to kiss you" Blaine finally announces with a proud jaunt in his attitude. He smirks ferociously and winks before he saunters off swaying his hips a little extra just to torture Kurt. Kurt stands shell-shocked in the kitchen where Blaine just was. He's not too worried though, he knows Blaine will crack and kiss him soon enough so he goes back to working on the cookies.

The rest of the night plays out quite interestingly. Kurt tries to kiss Blaine like he usually does before they sit down and have dinner but again Blaine stops him before he can attach their lips together and with a cheeky smirk before sitting down and starting to devour his meal.

It happens again when they're sitting on the couch watching old reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Usually when they sit down together to watch television they end up making out feverishly. So when Kurt tries once again to kiss Blaine only to be stopped by his lover he lets out an (in Blaine's opinion) adorable frustrated sigh and gets up to make sure all their clothes and toiletries are packed for when they leave the next morning.

The final straw is when Blaine refuses to kiss him before they go to sleep. Never since being married have they gone to sleep one night without a kiss. Kurt sighs angrily this time as he runs his fingers through his hair (something he never does) and sits on the edge of their king sized bed.

"I can't believe I married a five year old" he mutters as he lies down and tries to fall asleep. Blaine laughs quietly before hugging Kurt close in his arms and snuggling himself into sleep.

Hours later Kurt is still unfortunately awake. He opens his eyes to read that the alarm clock on the nightstand reads 3:17. He wants to scream. It's all Blaine's fault he can't sleep. If only the smug bastard would act his age and kiss him before he fell asleep instead of going on this insane 'I'm not going to kiss you' rampage.

He sighs in defeat and pads downstairs in his bare feet and boxers to get a cookie from the container they're in on the shelf out of Blaine's reach. Bitterly he takes a cookie from the container, puts it back on the shelf and goes back upstairs into the bedroom. He climbs on the bed on his knees and straddles his husband.

"Mmm baby?" Blaine mumbles dreamily in his sleep. He puts his hands on Kurt's hips and opens his eyes to see his tired and miserable looking husband. "Baby what's wrong?" he asks clearly concerned.

"You are an asshole" is all he gets before Kurt shoves the cookie in his mouth. Blaine having unexpected it in his sleepy state drops the cookie from his mouth but before he can ask questions Kurt attaches their lips together in a feverish kiss. It's teeth and tongues and sex. But it's also love and comfort and just what Kurt needed. "I couldn't sleep cause you didn't kiss me goodnight so there's your damn cookie you hobbit sized child" Kurt mumbles as he settles himself in Blaine's arms.

"I love you so much" Blaine giggles because he husband really is a piece of work. He kisses Kurt's head lightly and snuggles back down and they both drift into sleep finally.

The next day at the reunion when everyone asks Kurt why he looks so tired and he tells them it's all Blaine's fault for being a child and everyone laughs jokingly Blaine will wrap his arm around Kurt's waist and smile and laugh along because he's truly happy. He has everything he needs; his husband and his cookie.


End file.
